1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device including a bent display, and a method of displaying an image on the bent display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, particularly smart phones, have become increasingly sophisticated, and hardware/software disparities between manufacturers are gradually decreasing. As a result, performance and design of electronic devices are steadily improving.
A bent display applied to an electronic device may include a bent region extending from a front region of the electronic device to a portion of a side face or a rear face through the side face. In such an electronic device, however, inconvenience is caused by the exclusion of a side key button that is typically disposed on a side face, due to the enlargement of the display region.
Furthermore, the inclusion of a non-protruding button such as a touch button implemented by a pressure sensor, is not intuitively provided to the user, and thus does not sufficiently replace the side key button.
As such, there exists a need in the art for an electronic device that improves the appearance and handling for the user.